


Drive-In

by JUL3SK1D



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Car Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Just straight up filthy car sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUL3SK1D/pseuds/JUL3SK1D
Summary: I love Alexei so much he deserved better so this is for him,,,also this won’t feature any Russian cause I’m not taking my chance with that so just imagine Alexei has already leaned English (with a cute ass accent tho)





	Drive-In

**Author's Note:**

> I love Alexei so much he deserved better so this is for him,,,also this won’t feature any Russian cause I’m not taking my chance with that so just imagine Alexei has already leaned English (with a cute ass accent tho)

Thank god you guys parked in the back of the drive-in there was barely anyone around.

Kisses resounded in the front seat as you grind on his lap, moving your hips to get as much friction as you could, your skirt, now ruffled and folded, exposed your panties moving back and forth on his hard on. This soon lead to a slow shedding of clothes. You sit on top of Alexei, knees on either side of his thighs as he runs his hands under your shirt to touch soft skin. Ideally, you’d be on your back, but his legs plus a small front seat at don’t equal a comfortable time. This position is nice, though; Alexei gets to look at you in reverence while he slowly takes your shirt off and presses another slow kiss to your lips. Your hands fall to the hem of his shirt to indicate that he should do the same. He does, and once he tosses it aside the palm of his hand trails up from the small of your back to your bra, unclasping it with ease. It’s dark, only the hard light from the large movie scene lighting up the scene, and it’s hard to see his arms and shoulders and, well, everything else, but the two things that are visible are the teeth he’s flashing from his grin and the glint in his eyes, laced with lust and child-like happiness.

Alexei pulls the middle of your bra to slip it off and his hands slowly go for your breasts, kneading them softly as his thumbs brush over your nipples. Another soft moan escapes you, and you rest your forehead just above his where his curly hair tickles your eyes. He hums your name and nudges you gently out of the way to lean in and enclose his lips around one of your nipples, sucking and lapping with his tongue to turn you on even more. You’ve been gripping his shoulders comfortably until one of his hands releases your breast and reaches down to unzip your skirt. When he starts rubbing you over your panties, all the while his mouth works on your other nipple and his other hand goes back to squeezing your breast, you hold on tighter and moan in his ear.

“Alexei…” your voice shakes as you roll your hips against his hand, finding yourself getting wetter with each slow movement and coating his fingers with a thin layer of your release.

He pops off your nipple and licks his lips, eyes flickering up to yours while the hand on your breast moves to grip your hip. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

Now isn’t exactly the time for flattery, but you appreciate it anyway. Your cheeks feel hot and you go for a kiss while he palms you. The bulge in his pants, you think, needs attention as well. Letting go of one shoulder, your hand moves to undo his belt and his pants so you can do the same thing he’s doing for you. He’s hard and twitching and you can't help but grip his cock over the fabric of his underwear. A soft groan comes from his throat and into your kiss, and when he pulls.

“I need you,” you tell him softly.

“Come here, love.”

And after some awkward repositioning in the confined space to get the bottom half of your clothes off and to get completely naked, you get what you need. Almost. You’re back on his lap, the tip of his cock right under your wet pussy. Alexei holds onto your hip as he uses his other hand to guide his cock and lower you onto him. Your nails scratch his shoulders as you start to feel the fullness, moans and whines right in his ear. He groans your name again, and encourages you to start moving on top of him when you’re ready.

Slowly, you move up and down, holding and digging into his shoulders for balance while his hands are squeezing your hips for the same reason. His lips find pleasure at your neck, kissing there and lightly nipping at your skin as you start to move faster. It’s more difficult to find that sweet spot without his guidance, but you continue to ride him until he gives your hips a tighter squeeze and starts to move with you. Feet planted firmly on the car floor, Alexei thrusts up into you, fucking you deeper and harder while your moans get louder and louder. It only takes several thrusts for him to find your gspot, and you move your head to hide it in the junction of his neck, gripping his curly locks while you cry his name and pant “Fuck! there, right there—”

Alexei stops kissing your neck to let out light pants and Russian swear words you barely understood, he slides one hand to your thigh and over so his thumb presses into your clit, rubbing in tight circles as he continuously hits your gspot. The sensations overwhelm you and waves of satisfaction crash over your entire body as you come, curling your toes and rocking yourself erratically on top of his cock while you repeat his name. You don’t stop moaning as you ride out your orgasm, but you relax your grip on his hair while he pauses and lets you finish.

One kiss on your neck and he goes back to fucking you, holding you at his tightest, panting heavily and chanting your name as you hold on for the ride. Not long after, he thrusts up and let’s out a choked moan and comes inside you, drawing out your name in a long moan as he fills your pussy. You whimper and wrap your arms around him, and relax completely when he runs empty and stops moving. The both of you catch your breath before another word is said. Alexei is the first to do so, adjusting you so that he can look at you properly with a completely satisfied gaze.

“Are you ok?” he asks.

You nod silently, you start noticing the surroundings the car windows are completely fogged up and you can still hear the long forgotten movie playing the the background.

“We just wasted two movie tickets, didn’t we?” You spoke giggling softly after.

He laughed along with you.


End file.
